Hypertension is one of the most common cardio-cerebral vascular diseases, and an increase in a blood pressure is closely associated with a cardio-cerebral vascular event such as myocardial infarction or cerebral apoplexy, and is an important hidden danger that affects human health.
When a person has a rest at night, a metabolism level is relatively low, and a blood pressure decreases accordingly. Once the person wakes up and gets up to perform an activity, the blood pressure rapidly increases. Duration from 6:00 to 10:00 in the morning is a peak period of a human blood pressure in one day, and a cardio-cerebral vascular event is extremely easily induced in this period because of hypertension.
To smoothly begin one day of life, a user generally sets an alarm in a terminal device, and when the terminal device determines that a current time reaches an alarm time, the alarm rings to prompt the user to get up. The duration from 6:00 to 10:00 in the morning is not only a peak period of a human blood pressure in one day, but also a time period during which most persons need to get up. A sleeping user may feel uncomfortable because of an alarm ringtone that suddenly rings, and may also experience an instantaneous blood pressure increase. Therefore, if a user suffering from hypertension is awakened by an alarm that suddenly rings, a relatively severe event may be induced.